Pairs of socks tend to become separated when, for example, placed in a load of wash along with other articles of clothing. The time spent sorting through multiple pairs of socks to find matching pairs after doing the load of laundry is wasteful and frustrating. Moreover, when one sock is lost or temporarily misplaced, the remaining sock is unusable without its match.